Ice Ice, Barbie, Pt. 1/Transcript
(Opening Theme) Barbie: Aw, perfect weather, fab bikinis, all my BFFs! Yes! Another great day at the beach. Midge: I can't believe it's December, and I'm still in a bikini! --pushes large bottle and foam comes out-- Barbie: Oh, December? Time to rook ''my winter look! --runs and quick changes from a pink and white-spotted one-pieced swimsuit to one with snowflakes on it-- Midge: --snorts-- No. ''Real winter-clothes! Mittens, earmuffs, galoshes! Nothing like a goo galosh! Summer: Galosh? Gimme Malibu weather any day, and ALL THE FUN BEACH SPORTS! Midge: *sigh*, I miss snow. Nikki: Snow? What's that about? Barbie: Snow is super fun! Ya play in it! Make forts, go sledding... Ken: Barbie, I didn't if you wanted the formal picnic china, or the casual. So I brought both. Midge: Yeah, Barbie, there's nothing like playing in the snow! Barbie: Yeah, but at Malibu, there's no way it could ever... --Ken throws picnic baskets-- ..Snow? Ken: I'm on it! Ken (at Dreamhouse):You want winter? Here it is! The Snow-a-rator! Push this button and blamo! --The 'arator' blows up big-- Ken: Instant cold! --Teresa clapping-- Ken: Hmm..Might need to tweek the frost-o-macic reactor cord.. Raquelle: --knocking on door loud-- There's something wrong with the sky! --She's freezing out there, Barbie opens it up, and they all rush out to play-- --They come back in super fast, being it is too cold-- Teresa: It's like, cold sand? Summer: How do ya dress for this? A fur-line tankini? Barbie: Time to restyle! --She brings them along while holding them-- --They appear fashionable and stylish in snow jackets and snow coats-- Skipper: Our snow-dude rocks! ''--Blissa pops up out of the snowman-- Ryan: Can't be more adorbs than this snow hunk! A life-sized hunk-iscle! Oooh-hoo-ooh, you're giving them chills! Ken: Careful, Chelsea, might take you a while to get the hang of skating.. --As in "Primp My Ride", she's super-awesome for a beginner, as she learns fast and skates across the ice super well-- Chelsea: Yeah, I think I've got the hang of it. --Touches Ken covered in snow-- --Nikki, Teresa, and Tawny try sliding down the snowhill, but have a rough start-- --Taffy looks at them like she thinks they're all stupid-- --Midge throws a snowball at Summer-- --Summer notices and is the best at snowballs for a beginner, being good at ''all sports, naturally-- Raquelle: Ohhh, Ken! Check out the cutest snow-angel EVER! --Ken already helps Barbie up for making the perfect snow angel-- --Raquelle growls, and stomps the snow ground, her body flipping under it-- --Taffy licks the snow, getting her tongue stuck, and Raquelle is in there, tapping on the ice-- Midge: Wow, Ken. You artificially altered Malibu's climmet to create a completely unnatural weather fannaminan! ''And I love it! '' Teresa: Yeah, and nothing ever goes wrong when ya mess with Mother Nature. --Nikki is struggling with her skiing in the snow-- Barbie: Nikki, are ya okay? Nikki: Ka-ka-kinda cold! Summer: Ta-ta-take that! --snowball drops and next to Summer is Ryan silvering in his leather jacket, all sad-like-- Stacie: M-m-missed me! Ken: What's happening?! Barbie: It must be their plastic! It's hardening up in the cold! Ken: Midge, Teresa, you guys okay? Both Teresa & Midge: F-F-fine. --Barbie pokes Midge while Ken pokes Teresa, and they both fall over-- Barbie and Ken: Uhhh-ohhh. Transcript Guide